


Follow the Arrows

by Smudgegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 6x18, Coda, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 6x18 The Hunter from Steves POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Simplyn2deep](/users/Simplyn2deep) for taking a quick look over it and correcting a few things for me.

Steve surveyed the scene grimly, he couldn’t imagine how the men being brought off the boat felt right now. Freedom at last, hope that they could resume their lives, or start anew. He was just pleased they had been able to find and free them.

 

He walked over to where the rest of the team were standing, acutely aware of how much he missed Danny on his days off. Okay, not just his days off, any day they weren’t together. But he understood that Danny needed time to catch up with Charlie and maybe someday soon when Danny felt comfortable with things he would start including Steve in the family outings like he used to when there was just Grace.

 

His phone started to ring as he got near to the team, smiling to himself he pulled it out expecting to see Danny’s face on the screen. Glancing at it as he answered it his smile changed to a frown. Not Danny, not even a number he knew. “Hello?”

 

“Uncle Steve,” Grace’s slightly panicked voice came on the line.

 

“What’s wrong? Where are you? Where’s Danno?” The questions shot sharply out of his mouth causing the rest of the team to look up in alarm.

 

“I’m...I’m not sure anything’s wrong. Charlie and I are with Mamo, we’re on a bus on our way back into town.” 

 

Steve breathed a small sigh of relief. Problem number one was solved, Mamo would take care of the kids. “Danny? Where is he, whose phone is this, what is going on, Grace?”

 

“I borrowed a phone, Mamo has borrowed another one and is calling HPD, Dad took his. The car was stolen,” Grace started giving Steve the basic run down of the day while he fought the urge to climb in his truck and start driving. “So,” Grace finished, “now we are in a new bus on the way home and we just drove past the old bus that Danno had taken on the side of the road. The camaro is there too and another truck with some dead animal strapped to its roof, but no sign of anyone.”

 

Steve rubbed his eyes, why did Danny always manage to get into these situations, this explained why Mamo had tried to call earlier ; it wasn’t Mamo it was Danny. “Tell me the location you saw the bus, I’ll go see what is going on, I’m sure HPD will get there before me anyway. Then ask Mamo to take you to Kamekona’s and wait for me to call you there.”

 

He listened for a few seconds more then pocketed his phone and looked up at the group standing before him. “Danny seems to have gotten himself into something, I need to go.” 

 

“Should we kit up? You need backup?” Chin asked throwing some gear in the back of the car.

 

“HPD is already on their way there . Kono, you come with me, the rest of you guys stay and sort out this mess. I’ll call you shortly and let you know what is going on.” Steve turned and jogged to his truck, trying not to let on how panicked he felt.

 

* * *

“I’m sure he’s fine, boss.” Kono tried to sound calm, but even she was feeling a little on edge after Steve had briefed her on what he knew.

 

The phone rang and Steve, recognizing the number this time hit the speakerphone, “Duke?”

 

“Steve, there seems to be a situation involving Danny. I’m on my way there, but I knew you were at the other crime scene…” Duke hesitated for only a second before Steve cut him off.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m on my way too. What do you know?”

 

“A local guy called it in with the address, he said he and Danny had gone after some guys with crossbows.”

 

Steve frowned, “Grace said the men were armed with guns, not crossbows?”

 

“No,” Duke continued, “I mean Danny and this local guy had crossbows. Anyway while he was on the phone he heard shooting and ran off because he thought Danny may have been hit.”

 

Steve swore under his breath, gripping the wheel tighter as he swerved around another car. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes, you’ve got medics on the way?”

 

“Yes, everyone is headed there, I’ll be there in 15.”

 

* * *

Kono raised her eyebrows as Steve turned a corner a little too sharply. “It’s not going to help Danny if you kill us on the way there you know.”

 

“Kono…” Steve suddenly found himself at a loss for words. What if Danny was already dead? What if there was no point in rushing, he felt like Schrödinger's cat, as long as he was still driving, Danny was neither dead nor alive. Maybe he should just keep driving. 

 

“...tell him.” Steve shook his head to clear his thoughts and caught the end of Kono’s speech. “Tell him? Tell him what?”

 

“That you love him, that you are in love with him.” Kono rolled her eyes, “you know he feels the same way. I wouldn’t usually say anything but you guys have been dancing around this for six years now, it’s time for one of you to make a move and put everyone out of their misery.” 

 

“Fine, if he is alive I will talk to him,” Steve wasn’t quite sure if he was answering Kono or making a deal with God or the universe.

 

* * *

Steve was out his truck practically before the engine had stopped turning over. There was someone being loaded into an ambulance,  _ please don’t be Danny, please don’t be Danny,  _ was all he could think as he rushed forward. He stopped short, exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding on seeing the unfamiliar man in the back.

 

“Nasty leg wound made by an arrow by the looks of it,” said the paramedic recognizing Steve. “I think your partner was responsible for this one.”

 

Steve nodded and kept walking in the direction of the house. He rounded the corner and stopped to look at the body lying on the floor. Arrow dead centre. 

 

“I wonder if Danny took that shot too,” mused Kono right beside him. “Do you think we have ourselves our very own Hawkeye?”

 

“Hawkeye?”

 

“Avengers? You know the dude with the bow and arrow?” Kono laughed at the look of confusion on Steve’s face.

 

“Oh, yeah. Well if he has some talent with a bow it’s not something he has ever shared with me.”

 

Kono smiled, “I’m sure there are many talents he hasn’t shared with you...yet.” She walked on ahead as Steve paused unsure how to answer that.

 

“Danny!” Steve called out in relief seeing the man in question walk through the front door.

 

Danny looked up and grinned, “Hey Steve, this is Vance, Vance, my troublesome partner Steve McGarrett.” Danny stood back letting the two men shake hands.

 

Steve sized the new man up, unsure if he should be grateful that Danny had obviously gotten the bow from him, or jealous at how close Danny seemed to be standing to him. “Nice to meet you,” He went for trying to sound pleasant but his voice seemed strained. “Danny, the kids are waiting at Kamekona’s. Let’s go get you checked out first then we can go get them.”

 

“Sure. Vance, here’s my card, give me a call and we’ll set a date.” 

 

Steve watched, a growing seed of jealousy burning at his gut, as Danny handed the card over and the two men shook hands.

 

“I’ll take Danny’s car and leave it at the office, boss,” Kono said quietly watching Steve’s jaw clench tightly. “Talk to him, okay?” 

 

* * *

It took Steve a full five minutes of driving listening to Danny describe the day’s events before he managed to spit out what had been constantly on his mind. “A date? A date for what?”

 

“What?” Danny clearly wasn’t following Steve train of thought.

 

“Vance, a date?”

 

“Oh that, yeah he’s going to help me improve my aim with the bow, it’s been a long time since I used one.” Danny had to choke back a laugh at the look on Steve’s face. “Oh relax, I would never take lessons in any type of weapon from anyone but you. We said we’d go grab a beer one night.” Danny grinned at Steve expecting the apoplectic look to disappear but instead it got worse. 

 

“No!”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Danny did a double take at that.

 

“No, you are not going out for a beer with him. At least not without me.” Steve stared straight ahead at the road.

 

“Steven? Something we need to discuss?”

 

Steve sighed and pulled the truck off to the side of the road. “Look Danny, I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time, but the timing has not been right. I promised Kono if you were not dead today we would talk about this.” He held up his hand seeing Danny about to interrupt. “Let me finish.” He took a deep breath, “I love you. I’m in love with you, I want us to be a couple, to be a family. You, me, Grace and Charlie. I want family outings, days at the beach at my, no, our house, I want you by my side every day, every night.” Steve took a breath and looked at Danny hopefully.

 

“It’s about time,” Danny said leaning in to kiss Steve, “for the record, I really missed having my backup with me today and I love you, am in love with you too.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
